


My Forever

by KelseaGrumbles



Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [6]
Category: Distant Shores (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseaGrumbles/pseuds/KelseaGrumbles
Summary: The fic is apart of my Tumblr Birthday Celebration fics where I'm letting my followers request fics for me to write!Oh Captain Edward. Even though Oliver was end game, I still loved Edward. At that diamond future scene where we see that him and MC have a son?? Killed me. Destroyed me. Thank you to my sweet and lovely @raleigh-edward (on tumblr) for this request! Also, sorry for the delay on these birthday prompts. I am working on them, I promise!
Relationships: Edward Mortemer/Main Character (Distant Shores)
Series: Kelsea's Birthday Celebration Fic 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973386
Kudos: 1





	My Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little ficlet request with the following prompts:
> 
> 6\. “I know you’re awake.”
> 
> Prompts will be bolded

Everything was quiet. So eerily quiet that Edward wished for the boisterous sound of thunder against rain-slicked sky or even the jovial sounds of his crew singing “The Holy Ground” at the top of their lungs. But instead, he was met with silence. Loud, all-engulfing silence that pierced his ears and made his palms sweat.

Until there was a small, almost whisper of a sound from the body curled against his. Miss. Bellamy - _Peyton_ he quickly corrected in his head. She seemed so small in his arms. So serene with her eyes closed and lips parted just slightly.

Visions of their short time together played in his head as he watched her chest rise and fall with her steady breathing. From the moment he had met her, he _knew_ she was someone extraordinary. And now, after a night of bliss, he couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his arms.

She shifted against him, her body turning around so her back was now against him. Edward turned, as well, wrapping an arm around her middle and pulling her close to his chest. She looked so peaceful that Edward almost hated the fact that he wanted to wake her - almost.

“Peyton,” he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the loose strands of hair. When she didn’t answer he let out a low chuckle. **“I know you’re awake.”**

There was a quiet mumble followed by more silence. Edward merely huffed. “Fine then,” he conceded before pressing his lips to the top of her head.

“You know,” Edward began again, voicing his thoughts out loud to the sleeping woman who was tucked against his chest. “I never thought love was in the cards for me.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “But then I met you.”

He continued. “Peyton, I don’t know what I’d do without you. Without your smile, your bright eyes. The way your whole body shakes when ye laugh. The way your eyebrows crinkle when your mad… usually at me.”

Edward thought he felt a tremor at that, but when there was no further movement from her, he continued.

“I can’t wait to wake up beside you every morning. To fall asleep with you in my arms. I can’t wait to see our future... our _son_.” Edward had to stop as he felt tears of joy prick his eyes. He was never a sentimental man, but Peyton Bellamy had changed him in so many ways. So many great and amazing ways he couldn’t even count them all.

He gently wiped at his cheek before pulling her flush against him. “I know all this might be falling on deaf ears, but Peyton… goddammit, Peyton, I love you. I love you so damn much I can’t… I can’t breathe sometimes. Can’t think or see. And I _promise_ to love you ‘til the day I die.”

Edward let out a long breath before placing a final kiss on the top of her head. Then he leaned in close before whispering in her ear.

“You are my forever.”

With his heartfelt confession finally out in the open, Edward settled further into the bed. His strong arms encasing the woman next to him. He was ready to face the future head-on. _Their_ future, together.

~~~~~

Peyton stayed unmoving next to the man who loved her. The man that _she_ loved in return. She was terrified of letting him know she was awake. Once she was sure he had fallen fast asleep, then and only then did she allow her body to be overcome with tears.

She had heard it all. She had heard the love and devotion in his voice. Felt the heat and fire that his body produced as he spoke his confession.

And all Peyton could do was cry. Because she knew that come tomorrow, she would be gone.


End file.
